


Give Me a Sign

by shadowdx118



Series: Memories of the Sovereign Slayer [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, It gets a little graphically violent. As in there's blood but not enough to put the warning, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well I'm just kind of too lazy to put the warning too since it's such a minor thing in it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droog, Deuce, and Boxcars are all dead. Slick is alone. Doc Scratch has demanded for him to kill Snowman. Slick wants nothing more than to be with the only ones that he ever considered his friends, so destroying the universe is an option to him. Is he willing to take that risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> For a nice effect, listen to Flare (Homestuck vol. 8) or Alternia (Alterniabound) while reading.  
> (Lame summary is lame ^^u)

I ran my right hand down the side of my new arm. It doesn’t feel right, the cold metal against jet black carapace. I flexed the fingers... it was there and yet, it wasn’t. I trace my finger of my right eye. The scar was still there. I felt empty... dead inside. That little bastard, Clover was right... opening that vault was bad luck. Why did I have to be so reckless? Why? Why..?

“You’re not supposed to kiss her. You’re supposed to kill her!” Scratch’s words echoed in my mind. Kill Snowman? That was simply out of the question. He, an omniscient being, should know better.

I inspected the magnum again. The white metal felt like ice in my grip. It didn’t feel right in my hand. Droog was much better suited to this kind of weapon. But he’s gone... just like Deuce and Boxcars. Everyone was gone. Everyone... but me... and her.

“Damn it!” I threw the magnum across the room. The metal clanged and the room fell back to silence. Looking out the window, I see Alternia’s grey form almost light up the night sky.

So that’s it? Kill Snowman... and in turn end the universe... it’s simple. I have nothing to lose anyway.

Slowly, I force myself to my feet. I made my way to the other side of the room and picked up the white magnum. I turned and began for the roof.

“She’ll come,” I told myself. “She’ll come, and I’ll be ready.”

“Slick, so glad to see you,” a cold voice playfully taunted me from the other side of the roof.

“The feeling is mutual, for once.” I retorted, doing my best to hide that I was not at the top of my game anymore.

“So, I hear Old Scratch sent you to kill me.” Snowman said as she stepped into my line of sight.

“So..?”

“You understand what’ll happen.”

“I’ve got nothing to lose.” I tightened my grip on the magnum. “And what about you?”

A faint voice whispered to me. _“Don’t forget the safety.”_ I recognized it, it was Droog. I couldn’t tell if it was my memory, or if he was trying to guide me from the afterlife. I refocused on Snowman as I flipped the safety.

Snowman laughed and replied to me coolly, “I’m not afraid of death, Jack.”

Droog’s voice returned to my mind. _“Just concentrate. Keep your eyes on the target. And above all, stay calm and steady.”_

A faint smirk danced across Snowman’s face. “What are you waiting for?” I locked eyes with her for a moment. “Draw, Spades.”

_“Point the gun, and shoot. And don’t give a second thought.”_

I keep my sight locked on Snowman and point the magnum and shoot; I felt completely lost in some kind of trance.

I’ve killed so many times, with each death becoming easier and easier. This time, when I saw the blood something ripped me from my trance. I blinked and I was cradling her body in my arms. Her brilliant blue blood painted the grey concrete into some kind of terrifying image.

It didn’t feel right, having her dead. Something inside of me felt wrong, like a part of me died with her.

Looking up, the stars above me began to fade away and melt into an endless blackness.

I felt my own form begin to fade as well. With a faint smile, I look back up to the sky, “Wait for me, Droog... I’m coming.”

I close my eyes and welcome the end with a smile. It was quiet, but not the bitter kind I had discovered, it was more calming. At last some peace.

“Come on, Slick.” A familiar voice whispered. “We’re waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> End voice is whoever you want.  
> Alt Titles: Cascade, Flare, Rectify, Fade Away, Waiting for the End (All songs.)  
> I got the title from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HG-0AJNlks It's one of two things that nearly got me to cry over a character. (Other time was... oh spoilers, never mind.)  
> Doesn't it hurt that Hussie saved him now?  
> Oh and the 'Old Scratch' comment from Snowman is poking at one of the possible origins for Scratch's name.


End file.
